


No Entrée for Imperials

by enmudecer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Family Dinners, Fluff and Angst, Pray For Piett, Skywalker Family Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enmudecer/pseuds/enmudecer
Summary: Family dinners are difficult, even more so when you're a Skywalker.
Relationships: Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker, mention of padme/anakin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	No Entrée for Imperials

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MahinaIRL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahinaIRL/gifts).



> So luck would have it I got to write a second fic and it was for you! And I'm really happy with that because you've helped me so much from art advice to my ko-fi I'm so happy I can finally give something back to you. Sith-chu doesn't count, sh.

“I’m Luke Skywalker! And I’m the lucky man.” The so called man, really a boy, Darth Vader had noted extended his arm out in a friendly shake. Vader did not reach out in turn, he stood rooted in his spot not moving save for the respirator forcing his breathing. If it weren’t for that he wouldn’t be breathing at all from the shock. Unfettered, the betrothed continued “I’ve heard a lot about you and your piloting skills. I’m a pilot too actually-” 

Vader could not hear what the boy kept saying no he was solely focused on the anger building in his chest. His mind a swirling vortex of the darkside. He was no fool he could make the connection from the last name of a dead Jedi to the blonde hair and blue eyes that haunted his very nightmare’s he knew from the moment the name was released into the open, the man standing in front of him was his son. It should be impossible! Padme had died still carrying their child. He wanted desperately to believe this was just some sort of sick joke that Darth Sidious arranged. Although, the resemblance was too uncanny, the nose was Anakin’s but the aura of the boy was all Padme. In the force, he could feel the hidden supernova under the surface. There was no mistake, this was his son and he was in danger. He was about to commit the biggest mistake of his life marrying that  _ harlot  _ Mara Jade who was nothing more than a tool for Palpatine. They were going to use the naive boy for some nefarious plan and Vader had to stop him before it was too late. Clearly, Palpatine lured Skywalker here, but to what end? 

Vader needed to think to get away from everyone for a moment to think he needed to figure out what Palpatine was up to. He turned away black heavy cape flapping behind him leaving Luke (his oblivious son) blinking in confusion. His heavy boots stomped as he made his way down the long marble hallway, he needed to find an empty room, he needed to make contact with Piett and order him to do as much research as possible on Luke Skywalker. Vader finally found an unlocked door and slipped in activating the small holoprojector. The hologram of a startled Piett greeted him. 

“How can I serve you my lord?” 

“Find all the information possible of a Luke Skywalker most likely from the planet Tatooine.” Vader barked before cutting the line. He needed to get his anger out; it was building and feeding on itself. He needed to be calm and balanced in the presence of his master. He began to pace. 

Palpatine must be testing him, that much was painfully clear. Put the object he most wanted in front of him in his own nightmare situation and force Vader not to react. What was the point of this test besides the sick enjoyment Palpatine wrought? 

The objects in the room, many sculptures began to tremble. Vader paid them no mind. 

Palpatine must want him to explode! Luke was only a boy, Vader could sense the darkside hadn’t clouded him. Jade was known for these types of missions. She had a court dancer as an alias for that very reason. She was often sent to seduce petty courtiers that had displeased Sidious and quietly kill them, sometimes she extracted useful information. But, Palpatine would not kill Luke as long as he could be kept under his influence, using Jade. If his hunch was correct the poor lad would not even think to question his involvement with the pair. Frustration began to boil, how did he even get mixed up in this? Stupid question, Palpatine surely orchestrated finding Luke, he must have found out his son was alive and sent Jade to retrieve him willingly. Jade was skilled in the art of seduction not that she needed much of it with Luke. 

The boy clearly had no idea the real danger of the galaxy. Of course, he would fall headfirst in love with the prettiest girl he saw that showed him any affection. Just like his father, Anakin Skywalker all those years ago and that love though he wouldn’t trade those brief years for anything else destroyed him. He would not let it destroy his son. He needed to save him. 

He stomped back into the party passing the architecture of the villa with disdain. It was an open-air concept modern building that the Imperials were so obsessed with. Making homes and buildings as cold as possible. He returned to the party, the doors opened, and yet no eyes fell on him like normal. No, they were all focused on Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade making fools of themselves. 

Skywalker and Jade were wrapped around each other slow dancing to the live band playing soft orchestral music. The crowd of dinner guests, supposedly important individuals of the Empire, coed how cute young love is. Vader’s blood boiled like he was on burning up on the shores of Mustafar once more. This was all an act, clearly! No one close to the Emperor could ever love truly. That’s how Padme died, she had loved a doomed man. 

Skywalker placed a quick chaste kiss to Jade’s temple and she reciprocated by placing a light kiss on the corner of his lips. 

_ How dare she lay a finger on him.  _

All Vader wanted to do was simply reach out into the force and grab her throat choking the life out of her. Let everyone see what happens when they dare touch his son. But, that was the reaction Sidious wanted. He was most likely looking for an excuse to put Vader down like a mad Loth-wolf. Without Vader and only Jade as an influence, he would find himself an easily duped apprentice in the boy. Even now he was sure the Emperor did plan for the son to replace the father but Vader could control how fast that would happen. If at all. 

Thankful the obnoxious display of affection ended with the song. The  _ lovers _ Vader thought with contempt parted ways. Vader needed to approach Luke to warn him. It was too late for the boy to escape Sidious’ grasp but he would not leave him completely unaware of the danger he was in. The crowd surged to the dance floor once more. This was a so-called simple engagement dinner and there were certain social protocols for the evening. The couple opened the true festivities with a dance after a certain amount of time of mingling dinner would be served and the men would hold their own reception while the women did who knows what. Vader had dreaded the evening’s arrival ever since his Master had informed him he was to attend the full event. 

The crowds parted for Vader as he marched directly towards Luke, the unnamed woman he was speaking to eyes grew wide and politely excused herself. Even during the boy’s engagement dinner the rest of the harlots in court were already sinking their claws into fresh meat. 

He would not last in this life. 

“Vader! Good to see you again. I must say I was starting to worry I wouldn’t get the chance to talk to you again tonight.” Skywalker smiled and Vader felt his throat close off, it was the same smile the ghost of his nightmares haunted him with. 

“That would have been regretful indeed.” Was the only thing Vader managed to spit out, now that he was here once more, his mind was blank, all emotions roared to life hatred, resentment, jubilation all intermingled until it was just a black void. 

He caught Luke staring off into the distance, he followed the longing stare to Jade, suddenly spitefulness came to the forefront. 

“Interesting choice in partner, you do not seem well paired.” Instead of taking offense like some senator would, Luke just chuckled. 

“It would seem to most that’s true. But I find we bring balance to each other. Mara’s faults are my strength and vice versa.” Jade turned and flashed the blonde boy with a smile before setting a glare to Vader, before turning back to her conversation. 

“It is well then you found each other. After the bodies of lovers she’s left in her wake it seemed she would never settle down.” The vocoder forced his voice out evenly; the only thing left to convey his rage beginning to boil past his control was how the leather of his suit creaked from clenching his fists so hard at his side. The blue-eyed boy turned to him with a radiating smile.

“Mara’s told me of her past, a tragedy really. I’m looking forward to our lives together. Creating a happy home together. One where our  _ family _ can unite under.” At the word family he cast a look at Vader one that Vader could not decipher. It seemed that Luke was searching for something in Vader, what the Sith could not tell. Perhaps Skywalker knew of their connection, most likely he did not because he had yet to say anything outright. The term family could have been redirected at many other things associated with it. Maybe, he was weighing to see if his future offspring with Jade would be safe. 

It would. If only because they would be his grandchildren. Skywalker wouldn’t know that now but he would. Hopefully, Vader could stop this all before it got that far. Both men locked eyes weighing each other on a scale neither knew. The harlot red-head interrupted them.  
“Pardon me, Lord Vader,” she smiled at him condescendingly “I would like to borrow my future husband for just one moment.” Skywalker at once wrapped his arm around her waist and was led away. Vader wanted to shatter the glasses of everyone in the blasted room. He retreated to his normal spot during these torture parties, in the back with his arms crossed glaring at those attending. He had much rage he wanted to stew in. 

After a dragging moment, the chimes sounded and a serving droid appeared from another set of doors in the room announcing that the dinner would now be served. The crowd began to file in, Vader last. This by far was the most idiotic of all the charades he was forced to endure. It was not like he could eat. No, he’d spend the dinner standing by the Emperor's shoulder or sitting down at his left side, no plate set for him. Sometimes there would be just to be kept empty and as a sick reminder of everything he truly lost. 

If Padme had lived she’d deserve someone who was more than just a sentient droid. One of the conclusions Vader had come to was that Padme must have died during childbirth, only hanging on from Vader’s attack long enough to birth their son, or for him to be ripped out of her by the treacherous Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi. After all, Skywalker would have been equally useful to the Jedi as he is to the Emperor. Once he had the chance to reveal himself he would confirm with the boy what happened to the withered man. Vader could only guess that Obi-Wan was quietly killed by Jade before she had made contact with Luke in order to isolate him and make her infiltration all the more easily. Hm, maybe he should at least thank Jade for that. The boy was better off without the influence of the Jedi. He’d make sure to thank her before snapping her neck.

Vader entered the dining hall, passing the ornate table the head of which Sidious was already sitting down. The only light source was a large fireplace, it was the size of the one-room his mother and him shared a lifetime ago. The fireplace not only added a dim mood lighting but warmth, the dining hall was really a peak of a mountain jutting out. The man made ceiling and three walls provided enough cover from the winds. Where the fourth wall should be there was none, not even transparisteel or railing, it overlooked the landscape of the.

The guests had found the placement of their assigned seats, after all the seating meant how much they pleased his Master and therefore their rank, and stood behind them. Waiting for all to arrive and for the Sith lord’s command to sit. Vader was the last to arrive in his position. This night he had a seat on the right-hand side of Sidious. Mara Jade was to the left of their master, her future husband next to her. 

Vader turned his mask and glared at her, though it covered the expression he was sure she could still feel the heat even with her weakness in the force. Sidious rose from his seat, slow feigning weakness to mask the true power that was inside of him just under the surface. 

“Sit.” Sidious wheezed out and everyone followed, including Vader. 

“We are here to celebrate the accomplishment of my hand Mara Jade. The Jewel of my court.” He lifted a white wrinkled gnarly hand and pet the top of her head like she was a loth-cat. Vader could see her straighten her back. Practically preening at the attention. “Over the course of her service to me she has pleased me greatly with her unwavering loyalty. So today not only do we celebrate  _ love _ .” He spat out the word like it sullied his mouth “But, we celebrate the reward for pleasing me.  _ Happiness _ .” Another disgusting word for Sidious. “You see, to be loyal to me you are being loyal to the Empire. You are keeping the order that so many sacrificed to create from falling into disorder.” Darth Sidious was now standing behind Jade, both his hands on each of her shoulders almost as if to hold her down and trap her. Which could be further from the truth. Jade was a true Imperial zealot if there ever was one. She was raised to only know the Empire to serve it. 

Vader was raised to serve a master, to follow the hierarchy of the galaxy. 

A part of him remembered the voice of a long-dead child. I'm _ a person. _ Whether his mother wanted to raise him differently did not matter, it was the society he saw. He would not allow Luke to cow down as he had. 

He looked at his son then in this light he could almost call him a man. The fire’s glow cast severe shadows on his face. His smile was gone, replaced by a thin line and his eyes had hardened. His hands were off the table but from how his arms were placed Vader could tell underneath the table he was clutching Jade’s hand like a lifeline. He must sense the inking dark side pouring from Sidious. Vader reached out through the force and brushed against his son’s force signature. To see if he had any shields, he doubted it, it seemed as though Obi-Wan barely trained the boy. He could feel the heat of his son’s energy burning as bright as both Tatooine sun’s, he was powerful. As should be expected as the grandchild of the force itself. 

He cast a quick glance at Jade. She had long ago mastered the art of court, she stood straight looking ahead, with a neutral expression. He could tell though her body was coiled tight, ready to spring.

Interesting... she had never been so in Sidious’ presence, normally she was preening and proud at any attention thrown to her. Starving like an alley Tooka cat. 

Vader jolted being pulled out of the trappings of his own mind. “My loyal apprentice Darth Vader here is a prime example. He has given his full unwavering loyalty to me. Not once in these nine-teen years has he ever brought it into question.” Behind his words were disappointment, Vader’s lack of interest in betraying him was an affront to the Sith tradition. For it to continue the apprentice must kill the master. But, what was the point? Vader did not crave power, he craved release. He wanted to hunt down Kenobi to make him pay for all that he had done. To hunt down Jedi to wipe out the Order that once feared him when he had been only a child. He could do all that to his heart’s content under Sidious. There was no need.

“My loyal apprentice even chose me over his only family.” Vader could tell under the hood Sidious was smiling with his yellow teeth out. He sat up straighter every once of his will power went to control himself from striking at him once and for all. 

“So my dear I hope that you will continue to serve me with the same loyalty and always remember your priorities.” The cold dead hands of his Master traveled down from her shoulders to her back before moving forward to rest on the top of her flat stomach. “Even as you now grow your new family. I hope you remember I was the closest thing you had to one.”

Mara Jade twisted in her seat to break his light hold, gasping in shock. The tableroared in the scandal of it all a shotgun wedding! Vader was completely statue still, it was like he was frozen in carbonate. It was like he was watching a cheap holo-drama with Padme on the sofa all those years ago. 

Mara Jade was going to have Luke Skywalker’s child. Vader’s grandchild.  _ Padme’s _ . The only thought that seemed to come to mind was the wonderment of it was going to be a little girl with brown hair he had always dreamed of. Vader was left in complete astonishment. There had not been a thing that had left him so utterly speechless in decades. 

He took in Mara’s shocked expression, it rang in the force clearly, she was weak enough her shields faltered. She had kept it a secret from their master. Luke was clutching her hands tightly now. But, there was no shock in the force from him. No, only fear. He had known. 

Jade would never have been so sloppy with a mark. As far as Vader knew she never actually slept with those she was tasked to seduce. Just allow them enough to let down their guard. Though he was sure it was more it hadn’t been called for, yet. Rather than her own morality. He was sure she would have done it if Sidious had demanded she did. But, she without being told consummated  _ carnally _ their relationship. And an unplanned pregnancy resulted in it. One that both of them knew about. One they were planning on keeping a secret. One that probably pushed them to rush the wedding. It made sense that all of this was so fast. The announcement of their courting then the wedding date was looming only a week away from their engagement dinner. 

Once more his respirator forced air into his charred lungs. 

In the span of one night not only did he come to find out his child lived but now he was expecting a grandchild as well. The galaxy seemed to hold still for one full moment. Mara was the only one brave enough to push it back into motion. 

“Yes my Master, my loyalty would never waiver, no matter what may come, I am and will always be loyal.” She said demurely, her head bowed, in a picture of obedience. 

The force sang out in a lie.

Sidious struck her across the face. There was a single gasp, a women, it was tiny and quiet. A dolt if she was surprised the Emperor wouldn’t strike a pregnant woman. After all, everyone in the room had high enough rank to know the crimes committed in the sake of the Empire that the propaganda tried to cover. That Sidious would not allow those any less than loyal lap dogs to know. The rest in the room were smart enough to remain quiet. Any reaction might draw attention to themselves, some looked on in interest, others with calculated indifference, the rest with true indifference. 

“Stupid ungrateful wrench! I have given you everything. Your life a mere meaningless speck. Yet, the moment some backwater hick so much as speaks soft kind words of  _ love _ you foolishly renounce everything I have given you.” he grew colder and colder with each word straightening up and walking to his chair. “You’re so much of a dunce you don’t even realize the power currently growing in you. No, before you assume it’s your own, it’s not. You will always remain the weak pathetic life form you are.” His hands came together, his fingertips touching in thought. “You, my  _ darling _ have accidentally given one final achievement and you’re too blind to have seen it. The baby you are carrying will be the most powerful force user in the galaxy. And it shall be mine to mold, just how I attempted to mold you,” He sighed, “Sadly, it seems I have failed. No worries though, I shall not fail in this last chance. I was too kind to you, too loving trying to win your heart and mind. I shall not make the same mistake again.”

Vader knew exactly where this was going. In his desperate attempt to conceal the action he knew he must take, he fell into an old Jedi habit. He was never one to let go of his emotions in his youth, no, he simply would bury them deep into his soul and hope they would never be unleashed like the night of his mother’s death. As a Sith he always unleash those emotions out freely, often at the expense of his staff. Now, he would take all the anger Sidious was trying to stoke and keep it in his chest for when he decided to attack. Sidious was trying to provoke him. Vader could be killed now or later, the future apprentice was now secured. 

He turned to his son, the man had gone white, though red colored his cheeks. It looked like he was at his tipping point. Vader prayed the boy had enough sense to keep out of the way.

His eyes turned to Jade once more, Sidious had paced back once more, standing behind her his dead-white hand stroking her cheek from behind. “It’s a pity though that you could not remain loyal to me. I wish I could say what I am about to do brings me sorrow. But, it does not.” His hand gripped her face turning her to face Luke. His other raised and lightning sprouted from it.

Luke was tossed out of his chair and onto the floor. The gathering of people exploded in screams and began to rush out of the room, trying to get out of crossfire. Vader remained rooted in his seat. Sidious needed to believe Vader would do nothing. The old master was an arrogant fool and Vader planned to use it. The oldest slowest humans finally managed to wobble out of the room. The hall was now empty except for the force users. 

The only sound was the poor boy screaming in agony. Mara wretched herself free from Sidious. His master paid her no mind, deeming her too weak to bother himself with, meaning he expected Vader to subdue her. Obviously without harming the fetus she carried. Darth Vader finally stood taller than anyone in the room. In one pace he grabbed Jade, she had already grabbed a knife from the table and had it raised to Sidious’ back, ready for the plunge. His heavy black glove wrapped around her pale wrist pressing until the knife clattered to the floor in a resounding sound. Luke’s screams turned to sobs of mercy. 

Vader kept Mara’s hand in a tight grip and used it to spin her around to him putting the full force in his gaze upon her. She was literally about to stab her master in the back for his son. The Jade he thought he knew would have never done that, she was a grueling mind-controlled pet of the Emperor. What had changed?  _ Love _ ? Could he believe someone raised with only Sidious’s arms could know love, he had a loving mother and yet he ultimately failed at love. Years later he realized now it had morphed out of love at the end when he was consumed with the fear of death, it turned to possession. He longed to bring Padme back, he would not let his son become a victim like his now lost mother. 

He assessed her, she was pure fury, she was kicking trying to free herself if he was any other man he would have fallen. But, he was more droid than man, his body no longer felt pain. Or to better describe it he was used to pain, nothing she did could ever topple him. 

He briefly touched her mind through the force enough to feel an emotion he had long forgotten. The passion of love, the protectiveness of family. Mara was shrieking at him colorful curses, but he did not hear. He tossed her, as gently as he could, behind him, behind the chair he was just sitting. She needed to be protected from the fallout. 

Calling upon the force and digging into the reserves of anger he moved forward. So fast, it was completely unnatural, he picked up his master lightning spewing in all directions and towards him. But Vader for once felt nothing.

He lifted him over his head and threw him into the flames of the firepit. Vader would have loved nothing more to have pulled out his lightsaber and cut away at his Master one piece at a time but during these events, he was made to leave behind all weapons. It didn’t matter with the force by his side he  _ was _ a weapon.

The lightening flowed through his body but that only filled his pain and anger more. He took one last look at his son on the floor staring up at him with wide shocked eyes tears spilling from his face. Vader felt a surge of strength and threw his former master into the large open flames. The distorted scream Vader released left his vocoder, it mimicked the high screams of Sidious as he flew through the flames hitting the back of the chimney hard a resounding crunch of bone at the contact of the wall. His body fell unmoving onto the floor. 

Vader fell to his knees as he watched Sidious’ cloak catch flame and burn away and then as his white skin began to burn charing black. His disfigured face in a permanent position of scream and anger. 

Vader was free, his son was free. 

Suddenly the force he called upon left him. His suit was giving flashing red warning signs of malfunction but he ignored them. He had long ago forgotten this pain. He felt like he was burning alongside his master. His vision began to blacken. His final thought was that if he died right now it would be fine. He had met his son and secured his freedom. At last one Skywalker would be free.

Luke tried to sit up trying to get a better look. Vader was crouched on the ground staring at the fire. The pain he felt was unimaginable. It was like he was thrown from a speeder over the canyons of Tatooine. Physically he ached but emotionally he could never have been happier. His father saved him! There was good in him after all. 

Mara was at his side at once pulling him towards her in a fierce embrace.

“Would you kill me if I said I told you so?” Luke slowly wrapped his arms around her wincing at the pain but not caring. They were all safe. They'd all be a family. Their plan worked, every step perfectly calculated by the most important women in his life: his sister, his mother, and his wife. 

“You’re such a nerf herd-” She didn’t get to finish the insult.

He kissed her. His wife, he was still over the twin suns with that new fact. He had met Mara a year ago on a chance encounter in Mos Espa. She needed a pilot and he had offered. He rarely left the planet torn between his love of flying and his love of his family. But, his mother encouraged him with a twinkle in her eye. The trip was long, they were stuck in hyperspace for a couple of days and they grew  _ close _ as young adults new to freedom with privacy and time tend to do. After, Mara started to be a staple in his life though one that was in and out. She always had to leave but she would always come back.

A heavy thud made them pull away. They needed to get out of here fast. Mara pulled out a comm calling R2 to bring the ship in through the open wall, they couldn’t get tangled with the party guests. 

* * *

Once safely onboard and in hyperspace Luke went to check on the man that had been his source of dreams his whole life. The ship they brought in had the best medical bay they could get, they knew if they made it out they’d need it.

His father lay on the cot, the Vader masked pulled off his face covered in a translucent plastisteel forcing clean air through his lungs. The damage was severe but he would live. The durasteel in his body and lungs acted as a conduit for the lightning he absorbed it and it amplified the internal damage. The fact someone used durasteel in his body was another matter altogether they would fix in time. 

Luke stared at the man, the myth, the legend, the hero he always wanted to emulate the villain he was afraid of becoming. Here right now he was his father and Luke loved him. But, he didn’t know if when he woke up he’d love him back. His mother was always honest on who their father was, she’d tell them stories of when he was a Jedi and hero but she would warn them of what he became. Allow them to see the holos of the crimes he had done and tried to help them cope with it as she herself was learning.

The door swooshed opened and Mara entered. Luke didn’t startle at her abrupt entrance; he swore he could always feel where she was in proximity to him. 

“Luke, come you need to eat.” She grabbed his arm and hauled him out of his seat gently. He wrapped his arms in turn around her as they made their way to the small eating area. He swore despite all the craziness of his family he was the luckiest man in the world. 

It was only a month since the fateful night Mara revealed fully who she was and he revealed who his father was. Together with his family they formed a plan that would liberate all of them at once. 

“Please tell me though it isn’t ration bars on fancy plates like what you did on Mandalore.” He smiled at her recalling the fond memory, she had set up the fanciest table she could but placed ration bars despite having a fridge full of ingredients. They had argued because Luke laughed thinking she was trying to prank him and Mara was hurt because she didn’t like being treated like a fool. They made up by morning and Luke began teaching her how to cook, starting with breakfast. 

“No, it’s not. It’s leftovers though.” She playfully slapped his side and kissed his cheek “You’ll be happy to know your  _ daughter  _ hates ration bars just as much as you do.” 

Luke laughed and placed a hand on her still flat stomach. That wasn’t part of their well calculated plan. They decided to marry before embarking to the Core. He didn’t want their ceremony to be wrapped up in all of this. He wanted something just for them and his family. Though it hurt his father wasn’t there, it was better that way. Once boarded on the ship in hyperspace only just starting the long journey to the Imperial Center, where Mara would first introduce Luke to the Emperor as a captured civilian she wanted as a mate, they find out about the pregnancy. Luke awoke in the middle of the sleep cycle with a feeling so strong he woke up a very angry Mara. Who somehow managed to be the first person ever to pee angrily for the pregnancy test. 

He was right. They were expecting. The plan was already in motion all they could do now was hope the Emperor wouldn’t look too closely. 

Luckily, Vader was there to rescue them when the meticulous plan failed. 

“Our  _ son _ has very good taste.” Luke laughed, they’d been bickering on the sex of the baby since day one. Mara wanting to continue the unbreaking line of women ruling his life. Luke wanted a boy mostly though just to tease Mara about it. 

“That’s it I’m eating for two so I’m commandeering your plate and you’ll eat a ration bar for all I care.” Mara began to break into a fast walk ahead of him. Luke barked laughter and trailed behind her.

* * *

Piett dabbed sweat on his forehead with a handkerchief, the heat wasn’t the only thing causing him to sweat. It was mostly nerves. He had tracked down this Lukes Skywalker’s family and decided since he was in the area he would make a simple house call. 

It was a mistake. 

A kind woman with brown hair and brown eyes that seemed to be the ghost of the later Senator Amidala answered the door. He was lured in with a promise of water and shade and in his attempt to flee the suns he didn’t doubt her intentions so he entered. 

Suddenly a younger adult brandishing a blue lightsaber forced him to sit in the chair as who he learned was her mother tied his legs down. They had interrogated him, he was a high ranking Imperial officer and he was trained to resist all interrogation attempts, except for one, the old long forgotten Jedi mind trick. 

Soon he was spilling his guts on the floor for the young lady. After, the two women left the room and returned soon after tossing his comm unit to him, demanding the strangest request. That he inform Lord Vader that his wife and daughter would be upset if he missed dinner. The shock of Vader having a wife let alone a biological daughter almost sent him into hysterics. But he still managed to keep his composure. 

With slippery fingers he dialed the frequency to Vader’s personal comm, directly in the helmet. 

* * *

The helmet clattered to the floor and Vader stepped back like it had burned him. In anger, he bunched his fist up and the helmet crumpled like he balled up flimsi. Anger boiling in him once more. He needed to find his son the young man had a lot of explaining to do! With shaky legs he turned around and stormed out of the medbay. The doors swooshing behind him the clear breathing mask still attached to his face. 


End file.
